Timeline
'Timeline of VOAU Events' 'Disclaimer' A formal list of events in chronological order based on time, although time is finicky and inaccurate to display an order of events for some characters that hop throughout time. Say, what happens in the future after a major event could have happened before the major event to that character given that they hop through time and space. A break in the times indicates a large amount of time (at least a decade) is passed. This is the song (below) I reminisce of all the good memories made over the years I developed this, now fully established into my life, world of mine. January 1332: '''Isha born (1st) '''September 1348: '''Isha killed by plague '''1400's: '''A hooded nun, a plague doctor, a scarred leper, an opportunistic grave robber, a lost highwayman, and a hearty crusader depart (and make history); Katya and her predecessors of Labs, Isha, and Ren (with help of those of Ashton, Kari, and Nate) defeat what lies in the gaping maw of their nightmares only to have started the cycle for eternity '''May 1930's: '''Aaron Maximus born '''September 1945: '''Aaron Maximus travels to 2000's '''September 1958: '''DNA-modifying elixirs begin experimentation '''October 1958: '''DNA-modifying elixirs become drinkable '''January 1960: '''DNA-modifying elixirs (experimental and tested) stolen by Aaron in time travel test '''1964: '''A "Major Maximus" was reported at the ceremony of David's father's military accolade awarding '''January 1970's: '''Isha born (2nd) '''August 1980's: '''Isha killed, became ghost '''1984: '''David's father's doppelganger's actions are rumored to be ghosted by a "blond ninja sniper" but are eventually forgotten '''April 1989: '''A lone vigilante supposedly begins work for a "greater America" '''July 1989: '''A lone vigilante resolves his past and is apprehended '''November 1991: '''A lone vigilante incarcerated '''May 2004: '''Aaron Maximus' age unintentionally undergoes a full reset to zero '''2005: '''After the skirmishes on an island off of Alaska and the graceful death of a marksman's role model a "David" returns home to not a lot of time left on Earth yet finding a friend of his is going to be a father '''December 2006: '''Nate born '''2014: '''Nate never hears from the family's friend David ever again '''2018: '''The war economy of the last few decades collapses leaving a new one to rise from the ashes and in need of soldiers, weapons, and vehicles of warfare; the DPRK and ROK unite after half a century of conflict thanks to the cooperation of both nations' leaders '''June 2024: '''Aaron and Nate meet while enlisting to the US Army '''February 2025: '''Aaron takes up video and music making while he and Nate are promoted to fight in the US Army Rangers '''March 2025: '''Aaron marries '''April 2025: '''Nate marries '''May 2025: '''Aaron and Nate's wives die; Aaron continues to raise daughter and month-old son '''June 2025: '''Aaron develops selective immortality and rediscovers time travel '''August 2025: '''Aaron and Nate find a terrorist group targeting them and their lovers- group who Ren's great-grandfather was in '''November 2025: '''Aaron and Nate complete their official military service and separate after '''January 2027: '''Nate mindlessly discovers links to David which leads him to the grave of David's father '''2030's: '''Drones become more mainstream overall in military and civilian life on land but not in the air because of the conflicts in 2025 '''May 2035: '''Aaron's children disappear, Aaron locks himself away in grief '''2040's: '''Military technology takes on the walking weapons from two decades prior and begins to advance towards mech suits learning from failures of AI walker weapons in the 1970's and 80's '''2050's: Moon and Mars colonization begins; Ren changing the events of time (estimated after the events of 2089) becomes maimed in combat and resorting to cybernetic enhancements; robots become less mainstream in military technology after the war that took Ren's limbs March 2050's: '''Jacob born '''December 2055: '''Simon born '''January 2056: '''Ashton born '''January 2057: '''Leon born '''May 2057: '''Hyun-Ae born '''February 2058: '''Tron born '''February 2059: '''Aki born '''April 2059: '''Asher born '''July 2059: '''Alex born '''November 2061: '''Ren born '''May 2062: '''Grace born '''July 2062: '''Kari born '''June 2064: '''Marina born '''December 2066: '''Leila "born" '''June 2068: '''Jacob expelled from school for excessive violence towards peers '''December 2069: '''Jacob begins work for a "greater America" '''2070's: '''Colonization of Jupiter's moons begins as AI-androids become developed and mainstream, cybernetics become more improved and less easily distinguishable from natural human limbs, space travel becomes commercialized and widely available to those paying the hefty price tag '''February 2070: '''Jacob starts to commit other offensive crimes outside his work in his descent to madness '''July 2073: '''Kari voluntarily works in her father's auto shop as a mechanic and a parts delivery driver underage at 11 years old (and is paid for it) '''July 2074: '''Aki commits the accidental murder and runs away with the Yakuza '''October 2080: '''Kari joins police '''November 2081: '''Ren kills mother, fakes her suicide, and runs away '''March 2082: '''Simon finds the Sentient Sketchpad '''April 2082: '''Ren resides in offshore self-sustaining city; Simon taken to the Foundation '''May 2082: '''Kari transferred to GSG-9 '''April 2083: '''Aki betrayed by Yakuza boss and incarcerated '''June 2083: '''Cassandra is killed sparking Simon's plots to escape '''September 2083: '''Simon escapes the Foundation (1st) '''October 2083: '''Simon returns to steal anomalous objects for study and is re-contained '''July 2084: '''Ren sent to America after succeeding as a rebel in a revolution offshore to overthrow totalitarian power '''December 2084: '''Simon escapes the Foundation again and is not re-contained '''March 2085: '''Kari attends major concert event and meets Scully '''April 2085: '''ZED outbreak occurs '''August 2085: '''Ren returns to Yokohama '''September 2085: '''Aki breaks out of prison and gets revenge '''December 2085: '''Ren meets Nate in Japan; Ren steals some DNA-modifying elixir samples Aaron had sffshore '''2086 January 2086: '''Ren kills Nate, Nate revived by Aaron, Isha first appears to Ren '''February 2086: '''Aki diminishes her Yakuza section and moves to California; Isha tries to connect to Aki and fails; Jacob kills Jodie '''March 2086: '''Ren, Aki, and Jacob meet in Florida '''April 2086: '''Scully and the other operatives travel to France '''May 2086: '''Scully meets Ren as operative and brings Nate to France '''June 2086: '''Nate found by Kari, Kari brings Nate with her, Kari and Nate start relationship '''July 2086: '''Nate and Kari find Scully and Ren and both pairs go separate ways after negotiations; both pairs return to their homes (Nate/Kari in Florida and Scully/Ren in Yokohama) '''August 2086: '''Scully taken to Northern War in Ukraine; Nate caught by Jacob and takes Kari to drive to California for refuge '''September 2086: '''Aki joins with Alex and Ashton in heists and allows Nate to join in without Kari knowing '''October 2086: '''Scully returns to Ren after all ZEDs have been eradicated by America and Russia in an interesting twist of fate; Aaron stops seeing Isha '''November 2086: '''Kari invited to new "Ex-European Operatives Division"; Kari meets Aki, Ashton, and Alex during Thanksgiving '''December 2086: '''Nate starts having Isha's hallucinations; Aki meets Aaron; Aaron, Alex, Nate reunite with old friend; Aki, Ashton, Kari, Simon, Ren, and Scully meet said friend; Aki breaks up with Ashton '''2087 January 2087: Nate told of everyone's death; Ashton, Aaron, Alex, and Mr. Nobody enter "Ex-European Operatives Division" (not for long at all) with Kari and Nate; Jacob is killed by Kari February 2087: '''Ren reconnects with Nate; Aki gets back together with Ashton; Nate prevents potential crises; Europe being rebuilt and offers surviving citizens back '''March 2087: '''Hyun-Ae lands on Simon's doorstep (figuratively); EOD (Eavesdrop Observation Document) secret completely discovered; Asher meets with Aki; Asher offers Simon, Aki, Nate, and Hyun-Ae "Murky Station" to then led to "Boiling Point" '''April 2087: '''Nate, Aaron, Ren, Simon, and Kari meet in private; Simon assumes control of those in power; Kari controls Nate to lower hostility successfully '''May 2087: '''Aaron attempts suicide and is objected by REDACTED, Leila meets Ren and Aaron; Aki considers head of criminal corporation as gang leader '''June 2087: '''Scully trains in marksmanship; Aaron again locks himself away in his home '''July 2087: '''Aki forcibly declares California as its own country and is made official, appointing her as president; from 7/19 to 7/29- Aki, Nate, Alex, and Asher attempted and completed the Ozaki 8, ARX-160 Prototype Challenge launched '''August 2087: '''Ex-Presidents Corp. launches as oligopoly; Aki gains new associates other than typical three; Kari captured by enemy in latest Op. (involved: Kari, Nate, Aaron); Aaron captured by enemy in Kari rescue mission; Aaron and Kari rescued days later '''September 2087: '''Mars colonization postponed by demons and Labs is flown to secure; Scully first to head back to England safely; Kari moves back to Bonn and due to the incident a month prior leave GSG-9 permanently; Ren and Kari make friends with Ashton and Alex; Leila moves to Ireland '''October 2087: '''Aki brings upon reform and order; Ren travels to Europe/Arabia 1918; Aki learns about an old project of Aaron and Nate's; Grace from JTF-2 becomes Aaron's protege; Ren converts to Buddhism '''November 2087: '''Ren and Aki meet first time in over a year; Nate reunites with Kari in newly reformed Germany '''December 2087: '''Labs returns; Ren takes vengeance; Simon takes vengeance against advice; Aki's got a plan '''2088 January 2088: 'Ren and Labs end Aki's plan; Simon's absence cause loss of influence; Ren explores Chernobyl Exclusion Zone '''February 2088: '''Kari becomes an expert spy for the country of Germany '''March 2088: '''Tyler to find interest in Ren; Aki and Ashton set to wed in June '''April 2088: '''Tyler nearly court marshaled out of Marines; Kari tries to move back to Leipzig but is emotionally compelled not to '''June 2088: '''Aki and Ashton married; intolerance and impatience grows within everyone to each other; Aki stands down and passes presidency to a subordinate she felt more responsible in government leadership '''August 2088: '''Ren somehow finds a way to start to "like" Tyler; Aki revealed on Ren, Kari, Aaron's driving ability; worlds destined to unravel and separate. ''We'll make it, come on! Wheel power and, never stop and never surrender! '''September 2088: '''Nate and Ren discuss the intriguing time loops and somehow stop the Cycle at their group; then leaving a placeholder for a catalyst; Ashton the first to uncover occult links of history repeating itself- evidence of the Cycle confirmed '''October 2088: '''Ren uncovers links of Nate and David and thus Kari joins American SOCOM special forces, Aaron also tied by action and not affiliation; Ren travels to a key point to turn a "Snake" into scapegoat/surrogate '''November 2088: '''Kari invited to racing event in Australia; Katya discovered at multiple locations across history and in present day; Ashton given the crusader-like Catholic variant of Ren's "Mark of the Gods" '''December 2088: '''Kari re-platforms racing event by participating in unsanctioned dozen-racer street races and one-on-one races; newly welcomed South Korean operators bring about a new wave of rivals to Kari, namely one "Grace Nam" '''2089 January 2089: 'Kari happily lost behind the wheel once again on the open roads; one of many present "Katya" finishes Simon's job with one last contract for the time being; Grace Nam helps Ashton in their ongoing missions within the Manhattan Quarantine Zone and is later replaced by Ren '''February 2089: '''Ren admits love for Ashton (thus creating a love triangle that Aki takes advantage of); Tyler seemingly abandoned by Nate and Ashton; Kari studying into her second favored profession of a defense attorney (as opposed to police of which she chose prior) and involved in Simon-related issue Ren plans to bring against Nate; Kari breaks up with Nate '''March 2089: '''The community as we know it identifies Katya; Kari manages to bring to light a dilemma between the love triangle while also Hyun-Ae getting involved in Kari's lawyer antics; Kari after bitter luck with what world she has lived in attempts suicide, the Cycle begs to differ '''April 2089: '''Could be taken as a morbid April Fools joke as Kari is found dead by Nate and (almost) everyone mourns '''May 2089: '''Unlike predicted in the efforts of a past vigilante PMC the world now has no traces of nuclear weapons '''June 2089: '''Simon finally brings about the end of the Foundation thanks to Kari and sees to the problem that is now of reminiscent titling: the Phantom '''August 2089: '''A new shady peacemaker military force operating similarly to Spetsnaz gains renown known only as "Nocturn" which was established to study the supernatural and paranormal '''October 2089: '''By means of Katya's influence awakening in Kari she gains Katya-like powers and more in her own soul-bound familiar known only as "Sweet Dreams" '''November 2089: '''Aki manages to give herself an ability with research provided by Nocturn, also does so to Hyun-Ae; Kari learns this is not by Nocturn but that Katya "reworked" people's lives thus giving many more people special abilities than just Aki and Hyun-Ae '''December 2089: '''Kari unlocks the secrets studied by Simon in his time of organized crime therefor finalizing a years' long struggle to its conclusion; Katya approaches Kari to reconcile their conflict to make peace finally with each other '2090 January 2090: '''Katya further reconciles with Kari and asks her to right wrongs instead of force her to '''February 2090: '''Kari plays off Grace Nam once and for all in a game of modified blackjack; Kari's resolve reforms her humble way of life into a heroic figure '''March 2090: '''Sweet Dreams evolves into a true Ascendant state at last with Kari's unwavering resolve and first shows its own power to Ashton and Grace Belle Isle as "Sweet Dreams Requiem" '''April 2090: '''Kari assists Ren in a mission to restore her past and ends up restoring Ren herself then saving her life; Kari assists Aki in mission for Nocturn of speculation about Foundation splinter group and time resumes its normal progression saving Aki's life '''May 2090: '''Voce is born as Kari's son under mysterious circumstances of divine intervention; Aaron points Grace towards the help of Ashton and Kari despite the events of two months prior and learns a lot more than she expected from someone like Kari '''June 2090: '''Nocturn Special Abilities Unit is developed and ready for action first prioritizing testing their abilities against Kari new with the moniker of "Anima" (Russian for "Soul") '''July 2090: '''Kari is new to the information that all Animas will become sentient upon their user reaching their pinnacle, known as Ascendant state just like Sweet Dreams '''August 2090: '''Alex unlocks the ability of his Anima Revolving Doors with Kari's help; although he was born earlier in the year and taken to a different dimension, Voce is now 24 and is visiting World Zero with Kari's help '''October 2090: '''Terror strikes the heart of Kari's household as a cult rises under the admonishment of Jacob, hellbent on getting revenge on Kari for killing him; Kari and her fully formed family take down the cult, but not as they would have expected '''November 2090: '''Kari accepts an invitation on Veteran's Day from Aaron as his thanks for saving him from the Cult and discuss fame and fortune, how to put it past you, and they salute each other as they old soldiers they are '''December 2090: '''Simon gives Kari information on a mysterious "Eclipse Research Group" and Kari finds they are attempting to replicate Sweet Dreams Requiem's dimensional travel, Kari gathers Ren, Nate, and Ashton to help but ends up being the event that takes Nate into the "Aether" dimension that Kari had unanswered; Aki gets a hostile phone call from her younger sister and Kari comes to help defuse the situation on Christmas '''2091 January 2091: '''Stories unfold of World War 1's "Operation Otherside"; Ren upgrades her cybernetics to allow them to appear like proper skin toned limbs or their original appearance, also allowing change of skin tone and eye color '''The Future '2100: '''An experiment of ''directed time and location teleportation performed by self-sustained regeneration and remote control tested on an unlikely volunteer- proves to work too well and acts as an unstable ticking time bomb '''2127: '''Argent Tower construction on Mars completed '''2136: '''Advanced Research Complex construction on Mars completed '''2145: '''Project Lazarus' Manned Expedition uncovers Labs (with old-tech weapons, i.e. M249 SAW, 1216, and 2006m) in the Kadingr Sanctum '''October 2149: '''Labs wakes up killing demons once again but without the alias of Mr. Nobody '''2160: '''Aki and Ren finally put to rest after the latter portion of their lives spent tirelessly on the secrets of Katya, Kari finally no longer immortal and is free of Katya's grasp as Stygian '''2287: '''Stygian now again known as Kari is found in yet another separate universe albeit one decimated by nuclear warfare two centuries prior '''2600's/2700's: '''Katya along with Miles and Vis travel about the immediate cosmos as gods among other kinds of immortals Category:Timeline